1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a granulated sugar product and a process for making such a product and, in particular, to a product intended to be used as a substitute for granulated sugar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many and varied attempts have been made over a number of years to produce a granulated sugar product with similar appearance to sugar, the same sweetness and half the bulk density. The product should, when dispensed by a variety of measures eg., spoons, deliver less, preferably, only half or less, of the weight for the same sweetness when compared with granulated sugar. The product should also exhibit the xe2x80x9ccrunchxe2x80x9d and reflective appearance of granulated sugar.
The present invention has been made from a consideration of this problem and in order to provide a granulated sugar product having one or more of the above-mentioned characteristics.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a granulated sugar product comprising a core material substantially of a granulated first sugar material and a surface material substantially of a second sugar material, wherein the second sugar material is less dense than the first sugar material and wherein the density of the first sugar material is in the range of 0.60-1.20 g/cm3 and wherein the density of the second sugar material is in the range of 0.01-0.55 g/cm3, and wherein the surface material comprises substantially a second sugar, dextrins, sorbitol, mannitol, starch, cellulose, inulin, glycogen, xylitol, levoglucason or maltol (and ethyl derivative).
The density of the first sugar material is preferably in the range of 0.70-1.10 g/cm3, more preferably, in the range of 0.75-1.05 g/cm3, even more preferably, in the range of 0.80-1.00 g/cm3, and most preferably, in the range of 0.85-0.95 g/cm3.
The density of the second sugar material is preferably in the range of 0.02-0.50 g/cm3, more preferably, in the range of 0.04-0.40 g/cm3, even more preferably, in the range of 0.05-0.35 g/cm3, still more preferably, in the range of 0.05-0.30 g/cm3, and most preferably, in the range of 0.10-0.20 g/cm3.
The surface material may cover only some or all of the surface of the first sugar granule. The product may also incorporate a sweetener, preferably a high intensity sweetener.
In this manner, a granulated sugar product can be provided with an overall bulk density less than the bulk density of the granulated first sugar and, therefore, act as a lighter alternative to the first sugar product whilst maintaining the granulated form and xe2x80x9ccrunch.xe2x80x9d Furthermore, by the use of appropriate quantities of sweeteners, a lighter product with the same sweetness as the first sugar may be obtained.
The overall bulk density of the granulated sugar product before packing is preferably in the range of 0.10-0.65 g/cm3, more preferably, in the range of 0.15-0.55 g/cm3, even more preferably, in the range of 0.20-0.50 g/cm3, and most preferably, in the range of 0.25-0.45 g/cm3. Following packing, the overall bulk density of the granulated sugar product is preferably in the range of 0.20-0.90 g/cm3, more preferably, in the range of 0.30-0.80 g/cm3, even more preferably, in the range of 0.40-0.70 g/cm3, and most preferably, in the range of 0.44-0.60 g/cm3.
The reduction in calories per unit volume of the granulated sugar product with respect to traditional sugar is preferably in the range of 5-60%, more preferably, in the range of 10-50%, even more preferably, in the range of 15-40%, and most preferably, in the range of 20-30%.
Preferably, the first sugar is sucrose but any granulated sugar product may be used. By granulated is meant such products as would include, for instance, commercial table sugar and caster sugar but not icing sugar. Thus, typically granulated may imply having crystals of at least 0.1 mm or between about 0.1 mm and 1.0 mm, more preferably 0.2 mm and 0.8 mm and including specifically caster sugar having crystals in the range 0.27 to 0.34 mm and conventional granulated or table sugar having crystals in the range 0.60 to 0.67 mm. Preferably, the crystal sizes are in the range 0.27 mm to 0.67 mm.
The second sugar may be selected from any sugar product. Preferably, it may be selected from sucrose, glucose (dextrose, anhydrous and mono), fructose, lactose (anhydrous and hydrated), maltose, Ribose, galactose, dried glucose syrups, grape sugar, arabinose, raffinose, mannose, rhaimnose, iso-maltose, gentobiose, trehalose, cellobiose, neohesperidose, maltotriose, parose, neokestose, stachyose.
The sweetener may be any sweetener. Preferably, the sweetener is selected from sorbitol (E420), mannitol (E421), isomalt (E953), maltitol (E965), lactitol (E966), xylitol (E967), acesulfame K (E950), aspartame (E951), cyclamic acid and sodium and calcium salts (E952), saccharin and its sodium, potassium and calcium salts (E954), thaumatin (E957), neohesperidine DC (E959).
More preferably, the sweetener is aspartame and/or acesulfame K and/or other high intensity sweeteners. The high intensity of the sweetener is defined in terms of its sweetness compared with sugar on a weight basis. Preferably, the high intensity sweetener is at least 30 times, typically 200/300 times or at least 100 times, as sweet as sugar on a weight basis. Preferably, the product comprises two sweeteners, typically both aspartame and acesulfame K. In general aspartame tastes good but tends not to be heat stable whereas acesulfame K is heat stable but does not taste good. The product may include a liquid component such as water. The amount of added liquid typically determines the consistency of the mixture. Preferably, the surface material is in a powder form. More preferably, the surface material comprises a foam dried material.
Preferably, a surface material having a lower calorific density compared with sucrose is used. The lower calorific density may be due to the chemical or physical form of the surface material or both. Preferably, a low density maltodextrin is used. Preferably, the maltodextrin is in power form and most preferably the maltodextrin comprises foam dried maltodextrin. Foam drying is a know process comprising pumping gas under pressure into the feed to spray drier prior to the sugar being spray dried. Foam dried sugar has a honeycomb effect which gives it a significantly reduced bulk density. Thus, preferably a sugar that is fluffy and light is used.
Preferably, the product comprises the first sugar in the range of 60-90% by weight, more preferably, 75-85% by weight. Preferably, the surface material is 10-40% by weight, more preferably, 15-25% by weight. Preferably, the sweetener, typically aspartame and/or acesulfame K, is 0.1-1.0% by weight, more preferably, 0.1-0.5% by weight. Preferably, about 0.4% sweetener or about 0.2% each of aspartame and acesulfame K is used. Preferably about 0.18 to 0.22% each of aspartame and acesulfame K is used.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method of producing a granulated sugar product comprising mixing a core material of a granulated first sugar and a surface material in such a manner as to result in agglomeration of the mixture, wherein the surface material is less dense than the first sugar material and wherein the surface material comprises substantially a second sugar, dextrins, sorbitol, mannitol, starch, cellulose, inulin, glycogen, xylitol, levoglucason or maltol (and ethyl derivative). Preferably, the components of the mixture are as described above with respect to the first aspect of the invention. Preferably, the mixing is by means of a low shear mixer or slow speed blender. Alternatively, a batch or continuous agglomerator may be used. Preferably, liquid, typically water, is added to the mixture during mixing. The liquid may be added by spraying atomised liquid onto the mixture. Advantageously, the liquid turns the mixture into a slurry, but, preferably, does not dissolve the majority of the granulated first sugar or, preferably, the majority of the surface material although the liquid will, inevitably, dissolve some of the sugars. Advantageously dissolving a small amount of the sugars, the liquid, once dried, has the effect of encouraging the first sugar and the surface material to agglomerate thus producing larger granules with lower bulk density than the first sugar. Preferably, the liquid is water but any liquid able to solubilise sugars may be used. Preferably, the liquid is non-toxic and is easily evaporated. Preferably, 0.05-5% of liquid by weight, typically, water, is used, more preferably, 1.0-2.0% by weight is used.
Preferably, the mixture is mixed in a low shear mixer and a small amount of liquid, typically water, is added. As a specific example. 50 ml to 3.0 liters water may be added to an approximately 60 kg mixture. This results in the even and permanent agglomeration of the mixture with all of or some of the aforementioned characteristics. The low shear mixer may be of any suitable type such as drum types, tote blenders or slow speed blenders.
Alternatively, the mixture may be added to a batch or continuous agglomerator such as a fluidised bed agglomerator. Such an agglomerator may comprise a vessel having an air distribution grate at a lower end thereof. One or more filters may be positioned at an upper end of the vessel to filter out entrained solids. Nozzles for spraying atomised liquids, typically water. may be positioned in, on or adjacent to the vessel, for example in the sides or top of the vessel. Preferably, a small amount of sugar is added to the liquid or water in either embodiment before it enters the mixer or agglomerator as it has been found that this gives better results.
The method comprises mixing using a mixing machine, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,355, which is incorporated herewith by reference. Thus, preferably the method comprises mixing by means of a mixing machine in which the components of the mixture are mixed by means of two counter rotating shafts with blades, where some of the blades have different angles of incidence and different blade areas in order to obtain a good mixing of the components.
Preferably, the mixing machine comprises a mixing chamber in which two shafts are arranged in substantially the same horizontal plane, the shafts being provided with blades or paddles disposed at an angle to and parallel with the shafts, the shafts rotating in opposite directions. Although the machine may be operated as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,355 with reference to FIG. 4 thereof, it is preferred that the machine is operated such that downward movements are on the side where the shafts turn toward one another.
Preferably, the mixing machine is operated such that the blades have a peripheral rotational velocity of at least 1.2 m/sec or between 1.2 and 1.8 m/sec. A plurality of opposing pairs of blades of certain area are mounted on each shaft, positioned 90xc2x0 transverse of the centerline for the shafts and with the blade wings disposed at a 45xc2x0 angle in relation to the shaft centreline. The supports for the blade wings of some opposing pairs of blades may be displaced 90xc2x0 in relation to the supports for other pairs as specifically described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,355. Other specific features of the machine, such as the disposition and form of the blades at the ends of the shafts, may be as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,355. As previously mentioned it is preferred that the machine is operated conversely to the operation described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,355 in that the shafts are rotated in contra-rotation with downward movement of the shafts being on the side where the shafts turn towards each other. This allows the mixing to take place towards the lower region of the chamber, that is below the level of the shafts. It has been found that such operation gives surprisingly better results.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a method of producing a granulated sugar product comprising the steps of:
(i) adding a core material substantially of a granulated first sugar, and a surface material to a low shear mixer or slow speed blender having at least two driving shafts, the shafts being provided with blades arranged at an angle to and parallel with the shafts, wherein the surface material is less dense than the first sugar material and wherein the surface material comprises substantially a second sugar, dextrins, sorbitol, mannitol, starch, cellulose, inulin, glycogen, xylitol, levoglucason or maltol (and ethyl derivative); and
(ii) operating the mixer or blender such that the shafts rotate in opposite directions.
Preferably, the shafts of the mixer or blender are disposed in substantially the same horizontal plane and preferably the mixer or blender is operated such that downward movement of the shafts is on the side where the shafts turn toward one another.
Preferably, the mix or blender is as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,355 with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3 thereof and/or as described above.
The method may include adding sweetener, liquid or other method steps described herein. The surface material, sugars and sweeteners may be as aforedescribed herein.
The invention further includes a method of producing a granulated sugar product of the invention and a product produced by means of a method of the invention.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a granulated sugar product comprising a mixture of granulated sugar, maltodextrin and high intensity sweetener. Preferably the product is crystalline. Preferably, the sweetener is as described above. Preferably, the product comprises two sweeteners, typically both aspartame and acesulfame K. The product may include a liquid component such as water. The amount of added liquid typically determines the consistency of the mixture. Preferably, a low density maltodextrin is used. Preferably, the maltodextrin is in powder form and most preferably, the maltodextrin comprises foam dried maltodextrin. Foam dried maltodextrin has a honeycomb effect which gives it a significantly reduced bulk density. Thus, preferably a maltodextrin that is fluffy and light is used.
Preferably, the product comprises granulated sugar in the range of 60-90% by weight, more preferably 75-85% by weight, maltodextrin 10-40% by weight more preferably 15-25% by weight and sweetener, typically aspartame and/or acesulfame K, 0.1-1.0% by weight more preferably 0.1-0.5% by weight. Preferably, about 0.4% sweetener or about 0.2% each of aspartame and acesulfame K is used. Preferably about 0.18 to 0.22% each of aspartame and acesulfame K is used.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of producing a granulated sugar product comprising mixing granulated sugar, maltodextrin and high intensity sweetener in such a manner as to result in agglomeration of the mixture. Preferably, the components of the mixture are as described above. Preferably, the mixing is by means of a low shear mixer or slow speed blender. Alternatively, a batch or continuous agglomerator may be used. Preferably, liquid, typically water, is added to the mixture during mixing. The liquid may be added by spraying atomised liquid onto the mixture.
Preferably, the mixture is mixed in a low shear mixer and a small amount of liquid, typically water, is added. As a specific example, 50 ml to 3.0 liters water may be added to an approximately 60 kg mixture. This results in the even and permanent agglomeration of the mixture with all of or some of the aforementioned characteristics. The low shear mixer may be of any suitable type such as drum types, tote blenders or slow speed blenders.
Alternatively, the mixture may be added to a batch or continuous agglomerator such as a fluidised bed agglomerator. Such an agglomerator may comprise a vessel having an air distribution grate at a lower end thereof. One or more filters may be positioned at an upper end of the vessel to filter out entrained solids. Nozzles for spraying atomised liquids, typically water, may be positioned in, on or adjacent to the vessel, for example in the sides or top of the vessel. Preferably, a small amount of sugar is added to the liquid or water in either embodiment before it enters the mixer or agglomerator as it has been found that this gives better results.
Preferably, the mixer or blender is as described above and is operated as described above.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of producing a granulated sugar product comprising the steps of:
(i) adding granulated sugar, starch or hydrolysis products thereof and high intensity sweetener to a low shear mixer or slow speed blender having at least two driving shafts, the shafts being provided with blades arranged at an angle to and parallel with the shafts; and
(ii) operating the mixer or blender such that the shafts rotate in opposite directions.
Preferably, the mixer or blender is as described above and is operated as described above.
Preferably, the starch or hydrolysis product thereof is a low bulk density material. Preferably, the hydrolysis product of starch is maltodextrin. The method may include adding liquid or other method steps described herein. The sugar, maltodextrin and sweetener may be as described herein.
The invention further includes a method of producing a granulated sugar product of the invention and a product produced by means of a method of the invention.